Motorized wheelchairs are commonly powered with a pair of electric motors. A rechargeable battery is typically mounted beneath the wheelchair seat and electrically connected to the electric motors. It would be advantageous if the battery could be mounted in a readily removable manner so that the battery could be removed from the wheelchair, such as for transporting or recharging the battery. Further, it would be helpful if the battery could be secured so that it is immobile once installed on the wheelchair.
Conventional batteries are supported on power wheelchairs by a battery box that typically sets in a battery support pan mounted at the rear end of the wheelchair. The battery box generally includes a battery box bottom and a battery box lid. The battery box bottom forms a battery compartment area for receiving and containing a battery. The battery box lid forms a closure for enclosing the battery in the battery compartment area. The battery box bottom and lid are typically held together by straps that generally surround the battery box. The straps are commonly buckled together by buckles that are ordinarily of a snap-type construction. The straps and buckles can often be cumbersome to a wheelchair occupant. A more user-friendly and cost-effecting battery mounting system is desired. Elimination of the cumbersome straps and buckles can prove to provide easier access and thereby produce a more user-friendly battery mounting system. The elimination of buckles and straps can also result in the use of fewer parts. This, in turn, can result in a less expensive battery mounting system.